Disney Jr Ladies (Femslash)
by StrawberryorangeSoda
Summary: (Sorry couldn't think of a better title) anyway, since is pride month I thought hey, why not do a 30 pride month challenge with the Disney jr ladies? This willingness include crossovers shipping, in show shipping and AU's hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time actually doing a 30 writing challenge so I hope you like it! It's going to be a series of one shot of some Disney femslash! Hope you all like it!**

 **Izzy x Sofia**

 **Disclaimer: I Own no one**

 **Day 1: Storm**

 _Another day, another moment goes that I'm still missing._

Sofia sat on the deck of Bucky. She was currently riding with the neverland pirates, after they saved her from hook who was after her amulet.

Luckily Jake and his crew were around when they were, or else neverland might be in ruins.

Though, she noticed something about the crew that there was only one girl through out the whole thing. Only one.

She looked out onto the sea, it was endless it reminded her on when she turned into a mermaid and met her mer-friend oona. Oh, how she wished, she could turn into a mermaid and swim away.

"Hey, you might want to come inside it looks like it's going to rain soon!"

Sofia turned the person who said that, it was the only girl on the crew.

"Um, excuse me but, why? A little rain is nice sometimes and I never caught your name."

The girl sighed and walked up to her, Sofia didn't expect the girl to be so tall, she was at least as tall as the black hair boy.

"The name is Izzy and 'little' rain is actually a storm so unless you want to get overthrown with water..."

Sofia got lost as soon as she heard her name.

" _Izzy, hm what an interesting name for girl... She seems too cute to be a pirate. Wait! Sofia what are you thinking?! She's a girl you're a girl! You can't be falling in love with her! Can you?-"_

Before she continue a rumble of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sofia looked over Izzy's shoulder and saw dark clouds that indicated that it actually was going to storm. She then felt Izzy grab her hand and she felt her own self blush as well as a tingling sensation.

" _Why am I blushing? We're both girls..."_

She then heard a slam, Sofia turned where the slam noise came from it was from Izzy.

"Did you just close the door? _"_ Sofia asked.

"Uh, yeah unless you want to get soaking wet." Izzy said. " anyway I never caught your name either,-"

"Sofia! Princess Sofia!" Sofia said, twirling a bit of her hair.

Izzy looked a bit shocked, "oh, a princess? What kingdom?"

"Enchancia" was Sofia answer.

"Hmm, ok"

Soon it was silent between the two. A few moments passed before the two spoke. Then Izzy stood up and went over to a chest.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asked looking in her direction.

"Getting a rain coat duh! Here one for yourself!" Izzy tossed, Sofia a raincoat.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

Izzy than left after putting on her raincoat.

Sofia quickly followed after.

She spotted Izzy at the front looking out into the sea.

" _God, she looks so pretty if there was only a way I could get her to speak... that's it!"_

"Hey! Izzy! Could we dance together? Ya know just you and me."

Sofia looked down and began twiddling her thumbs, she felt that warming feeling again.

 _"Oh, geez why did I ask that...? She'll probably think I'm weird."_

Sofia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Izzy had walked up to her. The only way she snapped out of it was by her hair suddenly becoming soak and wet.

"My hair!" Sofia shouted trying to cover it with her hands but to no avail.

"Izzy give it back!"

"No!"

"Why?! Give it!"

Now this was a game of catch me if you can around the deck, until Izzy finally slipped and landed on her back laughing. Sofia quickly rushed over to her.

"Goodness! Izzy are you ok?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm, here have your hat back." Izzy said now giggling as she sat up.

The pirate girl than felt her lips pressed together with Sofia's lips and her arms rapped around her, with her eyes closed. Slowly she did the same thing. The kiss, was warm and cozy, even in the pouring rain. After a few more seconds Sofia broke off the kiss and stared at the pirate girl.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry please don't kill me!-"

Izzy chuckled, "it's alright Sofia,"Izzy than winked at her," We'll keep this a secret between us alright?"

Sofia smiled than nodded.

"Great! Now you were saying something about a dance weren't you?"

 **And scene! Well I leave that part to your imagination. Anyway, I'll do another chapter tomorrow! Bye! Don't forget to review and favorite!**


	2. Day 2 Rainbow

Doc x Loretta

11: 39 pm

 _'You sure your parents aren't going to freak out?'_

 _'Yea I'm for sure, I already went over everything with them.'_

 _'If you say so.. night Mcstuffin'_

 _'Night, Castillo'_

Doc closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand. She laid and stared up at the ceiling. She was so excited for tomorrow because, her new friend was coming over tomorrow from space.

 _"_ Doc..." a small voice called.

Doc turn to her stuffed lamb, lambie who had worry look on her face _._

 _"_ Are you sure this girl is real? What if she's just her capture us and make us her... Prisoners?" Lambie continued.

Doc chuckled, "Lambie, I promise she not going to take us as her prisoners... even though she's from outer space."

 _"_ But doc..." lambie started.

 _"_ Lambie, please you need rest. We'll talk about this with the others tomorrow."

 _"_ But-!"

 _"_ Lambie, bed now!"

Lambie sighed in defeat went over to the toy box with the other toys. Doc then sighed and turn over and thought to herself.

 _"Could she take us as prisoners? Could she actually be friendly? Is even really human? If she's not... Oh Dottie you are in a HUGE amount of trouble..."_

 _-/_

 _*The Castillo ship 5:46 am*_

Loretta was currently packing last minute things to bring with her to earth.

 _"_ Toothpaste, shoes, outfit, high tech watch, and a Flower!"

 _"_ Loretta Castillo are you ready!"

 _"_ Yes mom! I'm coming!"

Loretta shouted than she quickly closed her suitcase and rushed down stairs, where her family was waiting for her.

 _"_ Loretta are you want to do this? What something bad happens to you? What if they aren't really human?" Her mother Phoebe asked.

"Mom, I'll be fine besides they're from earth of course they're going to be humans!" Loretta replied.

Phoebe sighed," Ok, Loretta if you say so."

"Hey Loretta!" Miles called walking up to her." Could you get me something from earth?"

"You mean a souvenir?"

 _"_ Yes Loretta, a _souvenir."_

"Loretta! Time to go!" Her dad Leo called.

 _"_ Coming!" Loretta called.

 _"Oh, I hope earth is a nice place and I hope this Doc is human."_

 _*earth 9:55 am*_

Right it was rain where Doc was, meanwhile The Mcstuffins sibling were having breakfast.

"So, Sis... your friend Loretta is supposed to be coming over and stay for the week... where is she from?" Said her little brother Donny, who was currently stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Well she's from outer space." Doc replied and what she got back was laughing.

"Outer Space!? That's a good one Sis! A good one!" Donny laughed.

"No! Donny-"

Suddenly the two heard a loud boom outside. The two siblings quickly rushed out (With rain coats of course), smoke was coming the playground.

"THE PLAYGROUND!" Donny shouted running down the street toward the playground to mostly see if the equipment was destroyed.

"Donny! Wait up!" Doc said running after him.

In short donny ran faster and reached the playground only to be disappointed. There was a huge space pod land in the spot. The two siblings looked in awe as the space pod open, and out came Loretta.

"Oh...this- ACK! W-w-whooo..." Loretta trailed off as she stared at doc in awe. To her this girl was brightest star in the galaxy to her. Doc Stared back at her she, never seen a girl like he before. The two's eyes locked and the rain suddenly stopped, and a rainbow appeared over the two They also realized one thing.

They both had crush on each other.


	3. Day 3 First date

Amaya(owlette) x Luna girl

(Modern AU)

"23 jump street. Well I'm here..." Luna girl sighed.

Luna girl was waiting on her date a girl named Amaya whom she met online. As a first date they both agreed on going to a pride parade. So far she hasn't seen Amaya ever. She looked around hoping to see her date. Across the street was a girl with long brown hair and glasses, she was standing apart from the rest of the crowd. She seemed to be looking around like she was lost. Luna pulled out her phone and texted Amaya.

Luna Girl- R u here yet?

Amaya- Yes but I don't think I c u...

Luna frowned and walked across the street. She shoved her fists in her pockets as she approached the girl with brown hair.

"You look lost." She commented bluntly. The girl looked back at her shocked.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Well, I'm looking for my date..."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Really?... Umm, are you ... A-Amaya?"

"Yes! ... Wait... How'd you know my name? Hold on. Are Luna?!" She replied excitedly.

Luna nodded her head faintly as she studied Amaya's face.

 _Wow. Here eyes are pinkish-brown... they're really pretty._

"Well, when do you think the parade will start?" Amaya asked pushing her glasses up higher on her face. Luna girl looked at the bare street and then at the semi large crowd and shrugged, "Mmm, I don't know..."

While they were waiting the two talking with each other have a good time with one another soon it was noon and that's when the parade started.

The two received stickers that had the pride flag on it. The two girls walked along in the parade

"Hey, did you know? This is my first pride parade?" Amaya said turning to Luna girl.

Luna girl gasped "Really?"

"Yeah, my parents probably would have killed me if I went last year."

"Really? How come?"

"It's uh personal.."

"Alrighty then..."

The two continued to walk and talk with each other and others. The more they were together the more closer they grew together, and they were loving it!

As the parade continued the two took a break to get something to eat well, an ice cream break mostly.

"So Luna do you have any friends?" Amaya asked.

Luna girl gulped she never really answered this question for people the truth was that her 'Friends' were actually moths.

"W-well, uh my friends aren't really active during the day... there mostly night owls."

Luna girl replied scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, that's interesting so your friend are party animals?"

"Yea, they party hard.." Luna girl lied.

"Cool! I hope to meet them some day!" Amaya replied smiling

 _"God, she has a beautiful smile."_

Luna girl thought smiling herself at Amaya. The two continued to chatting then Amaya asked a interesting question.

"Luna, have you ever thought of having a family?"

Luna girl looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Amaya smiled softly," Well, you know when you find the special someone, settle down together and have kids... I hope I have that. I would love to be a mother."

Luna girl looked at her in shock," really? Hm if I wanted a family I guess that's how I would want it..."

The two continued to chat for hours they mostly forgot about the parade for they having mostly a good time chatting with each other.

By the time they finally decided to go home it was nighttime and Luna girl was walking Amaya home.

"So you have a pet owl named owlette?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from my two friends Connor and Greg. It was the best gift I ever received from them."

"Hmm... I see."

Finally the two reached Amaya's apartment.

"Well, this is my spot."

"Aw, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah.." Amaya said pushing up her glasses."but I had fun today!"

Luna girl smiled, " Me too!"

Suddenly Luna girl felt Amaya's lips on her right cheek.

"Just a thanks you. Hope to see you soon Luna!"

Amaya than walked into her apartment. Luna girl stood there love struck. After a few moments Luna girl turned and began to walk home.

 _"Aw man, so this what love is? Well I guess I like it."_


	4. Day 4

Minnie x Daisy

"Daisy are you sure this is a good look?"

"For sure, For sure!"

"Ok... if you say so..."

Minnie stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a white t shirt and blue jean completed with snickers. Another thing was that she din't have her signature bow and there was name tag on her shirt that said "Hello my name is Minnie Mousey."

"Oh! Goody goody! I knew looked good!"

"I guess"

You see the reason behind this new change is because she now identify as She/They pronouns and daisy is the only one who she told this too.

"Goody! now come on! We gotta do more shopping!" Daisy said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the store.

The two went from store to store with each other buying things from each store. Surprisingly Minnie mousey has managed to catch a few looks from other females as they walked around. After a full day of shopping and other things the two went back to their shared apartment.

"Whoo! Im beat!" Daisy said sitting on the couch exhausted.

"Me too hey, I'll be right back!" Minnie Mousey said running to their room. They took off their clothes and put their pjs. They were about to sit with daisy but, they heard snoring which meant daisy fell asleep.

"Oh, daisy..." Minnie mousey than laid on her bed and turned on the tv. She/They soon drifted off to sleep wondered if tomorrow would be a good day to say somethings to her friends.


	5. Day 5 Au

Izzy x Chubby!Sofia

Modern monster Au

 _Ughhhh, school is sooo boooooring._

Sofia sighed as she stared blankly at board. As the step-daughter of a billionaire, she was expected to be poise and well mannered. She was but, she hasn't told her parents she was gay or that she was dating another girl. Sofia's is a seraph on her mother Miranda side and a multi-eyed (like four eyes on her face not glasses) from her father that her mother never told her about.

The school is called Magi Cullen School for the Private. The school is pretty much a Private school for the rich and wealthy. She has four friends here Loretta a alien and slime mix and her Girlfriend Dottie "Doc" a Wight* and Porcelain doll. Amaya a harpy and Luna daughter of lady of the moon.

They don't know either and her step sister and step brother don't know either nobody does.

Her step sister is amber vampire as well as her step brother James was also a vampire. But the two vampires were twins. Their father was a vampire who just so happen to fall in love with her mom and now well they're a family.

If there's one thing Sofia likes about this new life style is the food. It put a toll on her body though, her thighs a seem to have took most of the fat her other being her stomach. But she's been trying to lose weight but, well it's hard. So she deals with it.

 _Any longer in this class and I might fall asleep mmm... I want To see Izzy..._

 _"_ Mr. Ceedric! Can I go use the restroom please!?"

Her teacher Mr. Cedric turned to her and sighed.

"Sofia it CEDRIC and I don't know Can you?"

Sofia huffed, "May I go use the restroom?"

"Very well, don't be long..."

Sofia quickly dashed out of the room when she got to the bathroom she rushed to a large stall and locked it. Just in time too! For three girl walked in laughing probably gossiping.

Sofia looked through a stall crack and saw one with blond, black and dark brown hair, she knew who they were it was Amber and her two friends Cleo and Hildegard. Cleo being a Pharaoh* and Hildegard a thunderbird*

"So amber, what do you think about your step sister?" Hildegard asked ruffling her feathers.

"Oh, you KNOW what I think of her... she a special snowflake I don't what Daddy found interesting in her mom but she won't and never will replace mummy.

Cleo than said," Amber have realized she been getting chunkier lately?"

Amber snorted,"Of course I ask that the chef to put more calories in her food when he cooks it! Duh!"

Sofia gasped silently.

"That makes more sense... "

"Anyway, she won't get anyone so that mean I'll be spring queen again!" Amber said, " well time to be spoiled ladies lets go!"

The three than left. Sofia remained quiet and immediately took out her her phone than this started.

 _Sofia- Hey Izzy you there?_

 _Izzy- Oh, hey babe what's up?_

 _Sofia- Could you come pick me?_

 _Izzy- Why are you bored again?_

 _Sofia- Yea..._

 _Izzy- Fine._

 _Sofia: Thx!_

Sofia then turned off her phone and headed back to class.

Sofia sat down with a happy look on her face, her friends noticed.

"Something happening?" Amaya whispered to Sofia the other girl nodded.

Sofia looked back and forth at the window and then she saw something heading toward the window. A smile grew on her face.

Suddenly CRASH a girl between a chimaera* and dragon hybrid crashed into the room scaring the students and teacher. The girl smiled at Sofia and immediately grabbed her bridal style and the flew out the window.

"I'm not late am I?" Izzy smiled with some of her sharp teeth showing.

" Nope you were just on time!" Sofia smiled giving Izzy a kiss.

"We gotta an hour for the police start looking so let's make the most of it shall we?"

* means look up the word.


End file.
